


人不可能背叛自己（的曾经）

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 根据Perkz可能会离开G2但Carlos想让他留下的流言来写的。
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Carlos "ocelote" Rodríguez Santiago
Kudos: 7





	人不可能背叛自己（的曾经）

**Author's Note:**

> 根据Perkz可能会离开G2但Carlos想让他留下的流言来写的。

叩门声响的时候刚好是九点。

这个时候G2的办公室里早已没有其他人了，只剩Carlos在等着Luka。他在上午收到Luka的的消息，“我们需要谈一谈。”于是晚上，Luka出现在了他面前。从Luka走进办公室开始，Carlos的目光就没有从他脸上移开过哪怕一个眨眼，他看得太专注，迫切地想知道这张波澜不惊的脸掩盖住了什么样的惊涛骇浪。Carlos觉得有点讽刺，Luka现在能用如此平静的表情藏起心事，他的教导居功至伟，却也让他自食其果——如今Luka在他面前也挂上了完美的伪装，而他竟然看不透这个自己一手塑造的男孩。

这注定不会是一个轻松简单的晚上。Luka是那种能在聊天里随意就说出换线决定的人，如果他郑重其事地表示需要谈一谈，那么Carlos不会心怀侥幸地揣测这只是一件要吃要喝的小事。

在目光相接的时候，Luka的完美伪装终于有了裂纹，他看起来也有些紧张。

“好吧。”Luka故作轻松地笑了笑，在Carlos面前坐了下来，隔着巨大的办公桌和他对视，“我们来聊聊G2明年的阵容。”

Carlos抬抬下巴示意他继续，Luka又笑了起来——一如既往的笑容，他的完美伪装和万能武器——“所以……今年的全球总决赛决定了我们的阵容不可能毫无改变，不是吗？”

Carlos不置可否，没有提醒现在全队的合同都签到了2022年这件事，他确信Luka也不会忘记的。

Carlos没有问的意思，Luka就只能继续自己说下去，“所以，首先，我们已经拥有了欧洲最强的中单，毫无疑问？”

Carlos沉默地点了点头，依然不打算回答。沉默是获得主动权最好的方式，他想保持这种威压。

“至于辅助……虽然你打算把他卖到土耳其，但放眼欧洲也没有比他更合适的人选了。”Luka开了个玩笑，但Carlos没有笑，尽管他此前没有收到任何邮件，但到了这里他多少听出了Luka的打算，却还不准备打断并说破，他要等Luka自己说。“上单和打野的情况其实也一样……”Luka顿了顿，终于进入正题，“所以能考虑的只有……我的位置了。”

他说完停了下来，等着Carlos的反应。他们沉默了一会，Carlos终于开口：“所以，你看上谁了？”

“嗯……Upset。”

办公室再次陷入诡异的沉默，Carlos没有给出任何回应。他没有问为什么，没有问有没有其他人选，更重要的是，他也没有问如果队伍签下Upset，Luka要怎么安排他自己的明年。他没有一点反应，仿佛他不介意在这里枯坐一整夜，直到世界末日。

还是Luka先开了口，“所以……”他顿了顿，“我和经理还有其他管理人聊过了。”之后又是一个仿佛永无止境的停顿，但这段空白终究有一个尽头，“我要离开G2。”

他最后用了最清晰明了又直截了当的表述，没有拐弯抹角地加上各种暧昧或者缓和的修饰，一如他们过去每一次聊天的风格。

Carlos的回复也同样尖锐，“不。”他说。

“Carlos……”Luka终于无法维持那种平静。

“我说了，不。”

“可是Carlos，所以我说了，我们需要聊一聊。你明知道这是对G2最好的一条路。”

“这件事没什么好聊的。”Carlos冷冷地盯了Luka一眼，心里转过另一件事：刚才Luka说已经和其他人聊过，但自己却没有收到任何消息，很显然是Luka从中作梗，或许只是因为他坚持要亲自来提这件事，才压下了那些早该被发送的邮件，但无论如何，这是一个危险的信号。他都不知道Luka现在有了这种本事，如果不是最后的规则限制让他们绕不开这道程序，也许Luka真有本事瞒着他走得悄无声息。他给予Luka的信任和自由却被Luka反过来用作对付他的武器，这些想法让Carlos有些愤怒。

“你难道不想要冠军了吗？”Luka的声音把他从沉思里拉回现实，“是你教我的不是吗，为了成功应该牺牲掉那些阻碍前进的东西。”

“我确实说过这些话，但我说的是为了自己的成功。我可没教过你舍己为人吧，Luka？”Carlos气极而笑，“告诉我，离开了G2之后你打算如何追求自己的成功？去FNC吗？你觉得那样就能赢过G2了吗？尤其是，这支按照你意愿组建而成的你认为最强的G2？”他看着Luka依旧平静的眼睛，感觉是自己就要憋不住怒火，憋不住想要用最极端手段整治Luka的冲动。他恨极了Luka这种镇定，这让他觉得……失控。

他意识到Luka如今足够和他分庭抗礼，不仅有自己的想法，还有能力去实践自己的打算，虽然这完全是他的教育成功，他甚至觉得自豪，但这也触动了他的占有欲，让他怒火中烧。

“但是G2会赢不是吗？你会赢。这不是你一直想要的吗？”

这个问题逼得Carlos都犹豫了一会，但最初听到Luka对他摊牌的那种眩晕的感觉提醒着他，他冷静下来，“我很欣慰你把我的教诲放在心上，但我也很失望你并没有真正学到其本质。下面，让我给你来上新的一课。” 在Luka困惑的表情里，他走到他面前，摸着那张熟悉的脸，手指往下滑到脖子上，然后突然用力掐住，“有些东西，是无论如何都不能用来谈判和交易的。”

他掐着脖子把Luka甩到办公桌上，他太用力，以至于放手的时候Luka立刻狼狈地咳嗽起来。

Luka没预料到Carlos会如此疯狂，他以为Carlos至少会尊重办公室应有的秩序，理智地跟他谈一次话，但Carlos没有。坚硬的木头桌面硌得他背脊发疼，德国初冬的寒气丝丝缕缕地钻进他的骨头。Carlos把他按在这张巨大的，并不舒适的办公桌上，凑近过来看着他的眼睛，他们距离近到可以在对方的眼睛里看清自己的倒影，但Luka还是觉得看不清眼前的人——也许恰恰是因为距离太近了，所以他从来无法真正看清Carlos。

往常如果Carlos心情好，会低头给他一个吻，但这一次Carlos没有。他一手按着Luka的肩，像是怕他挣扎或者逃跑似的，另一只手粗暴地扯着Luka的裤子。

应该反抗的，应该推开他让他停手，应该喝止他不得继续，应该警告他这是一场认真的谈话，不能用这种方式结束，Luka想着，但他自己也不知道为什么，他没有这么做。也许是看出了Luka不会反抗，Carlos放开了对他的钳制，暴躁地脱光了他的下半身，解开了自己的裤子，然后猛地抬起他的腿。

隐秘之处被彻底暴露，一览无余，即使他们早就有这种关系，Luka还是下意识地闭上了眼睛，毕竟再怎么说，他之前也从来没有被Carlos按在办公桌上操过。一大摞文件被他不知所措的手臂撞得滑出桌边，几张显然有巨大商业价值的纸无助地飘飞出来，其他则“啪”的一声砸到地上，散称凌乱的一摊。但他们都没注意这些，更不会有心思去管这种微不足道的小事。Luka的脑子早就被突如其来的冲击和耻辱占满，对身边发生的一切都听而不闻，因为Carlos没有给他反应的时间，就在他因为震惊而愣神的后一个瞬间，男人粗糙温热的手指已经不留情面地进入了他的身体。这一次的扩张Carlos做得粗暴又心不在焉，没有润滑，更没有安抚，草草了事。之后Luka能感觉到Carlos的性器捅进了自己的身体。他只有一个念头，那就是疼。蛮横的进入伴随着撕裂感的疼痛，干涩的摩擦加剧了这一切，他的身体本能地试图抗拒这种入侵，但Carlos无情地粉碎了他的抵抗。他的额头已经满是汗水，这是他做过的最痛的一次。

Carlos冷冷地哼了一声，Luka能听出来，这糟糕的性爱对他来说也是一种折磨，但他仍旧有意为之。他们在缺少润滑和前戏的境遇里生硬地交合，Carlos显然想把这种耻辱的感受注射进他的记忆里。Luka的背脊随着Carlos的动作被动地摩擦着桌面，一样的生涩疼痛。

身体的适应能力总是比预计的要强，第一波疼痛过去之后，他的身体终于逐渐习惯，并且变得湿润来让交合更顺利一些。他能清楚地感觉到有东西从他的身体里滑落到桌面上，他不敢想结束之后会是怎么样的一片狼藉。

Carlos还不打算放过他。Luka感觉自己的下巴被掐着，Carlos用咬牙切齿的声音命令道：“看着我，Luka。”

他犹豫着，终于睁开了眼睛。

“看着我，看看这里……”他刻薄地提醒着Luka如今身处何处。

随着Carlos的命令，Luka木然地转动眼睛。办公室的墙壁用队服和照片装饰，一件件早就不会在舞台上出现的队服映入他的眼睛，还在次级联赛时那件红色的，2017年那件黑色的，2018年象征欧洲的蓝色，全球总决赛那款；还有红黄配色，但因为他们没去西班牙参加总决赛所以没机会在那儿穿上的那件，2019年，唯一一件白色，他们穿着拿下了MSI冠军……还有照片，每一年的G2，也有他和Carlos的合影，照片里的所有人，都曾为了同一个目标，坚定地站在一起，这是他们的过往，他们一点一滴亲手搭建的曾经，他们共同构建的王国……Carlos座位背后的墙壁上陈列着奖杯，如实地记录下当年的辉煌，那是他们一同捧起的……

这些共同拥有的曾经里，也包含了他们一直以来的亲密关系，他们拥抱，亲吻，做爱……

够了。

Luka重新闭上眼，他刚才看到的一切在不伦的此刻只能带给他更深的痛苦，他不知道自己改更痛苦于哪一点，是眼下他们对这些过往的玷污，或者是自己想要背弃这些的可耻念头。

Carlos加诸于他身体的动作是另一种残忍，他下流地抓着Luka的腿，把Luka拉向自己，好进得更深一点，他的动作激烈而冲动，压榨着Luka的每一丝体力。办公桌不是个适合做爱的地方，Luka躺得并不舒服，他的腰快断了，他觉得不应该在这种地方做这种事，但身体里的快感又让他忍不住接近身边的人，向他索取更多。他的腿不自觉地主动缠上了Carlos的腰。

Carlos显然对这种主动的示好很满意，他揉捏着Luka的臀瓣，又一次说道：“看着我。”

Luka不得不再次和他对视。

“告诉我，你到底是怎么想的？给G2留下一支无敌战队，然后自己退出？” Carlos的目光越过他，看向那一墙的奖杯。

他依然能从Carlos的眼神里捕捉到那种狂热，对胜利失去理智的渴望。他想让Carlos如愿以偿，这是他希望留给Carlos和G2的，哪怕是以一种特殊的形式——一种自己不在的形式，这依然是他所期望的，他希望Carlos能获得想要的一切。

“这不是你想要的吗？”

他的后脑勺撞在桌子上，钝痛伴随着眩晕，震落了他眼角不知何时蓄起的泪水，他的视线一片模糊。Carlos被他的答案激得加重了动作，这让Luka跟着呻吟出来。他很快就咬住自己的下唇死死忍耐，但已经出口的声音依然让他觉得羞耻。Carlos的发泄直接又残忍，Luka软了腰，身体本能地往下沉，Carlos掐住他的腰，用力往他身体里撞，疾风骤雨一般摧残着他的身体和精神。这个别扭的动作让Luka很难受，但后身却不由自主地绞紧，吮吸着那根在他身体里横冲直撞的粗硬性器，拼命汲取更多快感。

他没办法违抗本能。

他听到Carlos暴躁的声音：“去他的冠军，”声音顿了顿，Carlos似乎是下了某种决心，“我要你留下。没有你的G2，冠军没有意义。”

Luka没有回答，他不能回答，他只能发出无意义的呻吟。Carlos太知道如何让他闭嘴了，是那种从里到外的了如指掌。他在Luka的身体里粗鲁地进出，狠狠地碾过Luka的敏感点，让他除了喘气发不出别的声音。Luka觉得自己快被逼疯了，被高潮迫近的巨大快感折磨到失去理智。

可Carlos还偏偏要听他的回答。

“对不起……”短短一句道歉被说得支离破碎，Luka嗓子沙哑，呻吟和喘息交叠着，他一点都不想在这种局面下高潮，但Carlos当然不会放过他。

Carlos放慢了速度，但对于已经在崩溃边缘的Luka，这无疑是更要命的挑逗。“除非你给我一个理由，一个让我放弃你的理由。除非你说你是真的自己想离开。”Carlos逼问着，抓住Luka试图自慰的手，死死按在桌子上。

Luka闭着眼睛拼命摇头。

“还走吗？”

依旧是摇头。

“Luka……”Carlos终于叹了口气，吻在他的额头上，他握住Luka胀得发疼的阴茎，Carlos的手粗糙但温暖，有着让Luka迷恋的诱惑。Luka闭着眼睛感受这个雨过天晴的吻，在这段温存里释放在Carlos手中。

“乖孩子，”Carlos把Luka从桌子上抱了下来，他没有放手，依然把他的队长搂在怀里，蹭着Luka的脸安抚着，“乖孩子。”

Luka靠在Carlos肩上，他实在没有更多力气，但他确实还有更多要操心的：“我们之后怎么办？”

“相信我。”Carlos在他的额头吻了吻。


End file.
